


Doubt

by cyninorii



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Priests, Author Is Not Religious, Author is not Christian, Is this even a shipfic? No idea, Religious Guilt, or in this case a bishop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyninorii/pseuds/cyninorii
Summary: Charles never doubted his God. His devotion and belief to his faith is strong, unwavering even with the biggest of challenges. He knew not to take pride in that, staying humble, even with his high status in the church.And then, Julian showed up.
Relationships: Dr. Gears/Dr. Iceberg (SCP Foundation), Dr. Gears/Dr. Iceberg (SCP Foundation) - Freeform
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ID_Rivera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID_Rivera/gifts).



> If you haven't read the tags already, it's clear that this fanfic contains heavy religious themes. Please turn away if you're uncomfortable by this.
> 
> Also, I'm not Christian, and I'm not religious. Sorry if I make any mistakes. Let me know if I should correct anything.

Charles never doubted his God. His devotion and belief to his faith is strong, unwavering even with the biggest of challenges. He knew not to take pride in that, staying humble, even with his high status in the church.

And then, Julian showed up. A demon who swore to make him give in to temptation, seducing him day and night with whatever means he has. The bishop knew not to give him the satisfaction. When Julian flirts with lust, Charles chastises himself. When Julian aggravates him with wrath, Charles remains patient.

He saw the demon as nothing more than an obstacle. Something that always comes back no matter how far he walked away, nagging him on and on, hoping that one day, the man would give in and satisfy his own temptations. Not that he had any in the first place.

One day, however, Charles' viewpoint of him changed.

See, Julian wasn’t always this way. He was not born as a demon who whispers bad omens into people’s ears. He used to be a human, and, contrary to how he is now, devoted himself to follow God’s words. Unfortunately, one of His men exploited Julian so, to the point where the only thing that stopped his suffering in the “holy” man’s hands was to plunge a dagger into his heart. For his crimes, Julian was reincarnated as an impure being, now latching onto a holy man who is almost on par with the same man who ruined him in his past life.

With this revelation, Charles felt something. He couldn’t help but to feel some sort of sympathy for the demon. Whatever that man did to him must’ve been so cruel and vile, to the point where he was driven to murder.

It's not that he was defending Julian. To take one's life is a heinous crime, proven when Cain was punished for killing Abel. Murder has, and always will be a sin. Despite this, he couldn't get rid of the feeling of sympathy in his heart as it stubbornly latched on to him. _Like that demon._

However, he couldn’t help but wonder. Does Julian even deserve his fate, reborn as a creature of sin? If he wasn’t, would it be any better for him to be tortured in Hell for eternity instead?

Charles kneeled in the altar, hands clasped as he prayed. He prayed for guidance, a light to illuminate the dark and confusing path in front of him.

_God, is this truly justice in your eyes?_

The question lingered in his head, no matter how much prayers he muttered in the silent altar. It drowned out all thoughts in his head. Justice is ruthless, he knew of that. But...

_**Do you still believe in His lies?** _

Charles snapped out of his prayers to look around the altar, alarmed by the demon's vivid voice. Left and right, he looked around, but Julian was nowhere to be found. Which is a relief.

But wait. Who said that, then?

Was it himself?

_Was he doubting his God?_

He returned back to praying, this time to seek forgiveness for his foolishness. Why was he doubting His judgement on Julian? The demon murdered a man of God. Regardless of reason, it's still a sin for him to do so.

Even with him reassuring himself, Charles knew,

he was falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Draft title: local bishop has a gay panic but religion flavored
> 
> Cryptid, thank you for bringing Bishop!Gears and Demonberg to existence <3


End file.
